Ragnarök
Ragnarök is a major super villain in the series Dragon Ball AF, based on Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama and Dragon Ball GT by Toei Doga. He is the ultimate creation of Dr. Vile, a brother of Dr. Gero, designed to have all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth (much like Cell). The result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous genetic traits and special abilities. He is dubbed "the devil android" or "the ultimate android". He is Dr. Vile's greatest creation and was sent into battle as a last resort action during the war's closing period. He was created to store the other androids. Personality Ragnarök's personality changes drastically throughout the saga. He is unique among most villains of the series, being that he is quite sophisticated. As his evolution proceeds, he can be observed as having a more patient and calculative approach towards his goals. Because of his genetic composition from other warriors, he is able to psychologically manipulate those warriors and exploit their weaknesses to his advantage. At first, Ragnarök's desire to complete his evolution and reach perfection is what fueled him. After he reached perfection, the curiosity at the limits of his own power was the major trait of his character. With each change of form Ragnarök went through, his personality changed as well. Initially, Ragnarök is single-minded, cautious, and sneaky. Upon reaching his first transformation, he becomes brash, impatient, and loses much (though not all) of his strategic tendencies. Ragnarök is also unique among Dragon Ball AF villains in that he has absolutely no desire for conquest or immortality. Believing he is complete, he merely desires entertainment, to enjoy his power, and after realizing his "true purpose", annihilation of everyone and everything. Ragnarök is usually referred to as an "it" while he is more often referred to as "he." He is likely described that way in the to emphasize the fact that he is an artificial being. Genetic composition and unique abilities Ragnarök is composed of cells from Goku, Goku Jr., Ryun, Vegeta Jr., Seireitou,and anyone he absorbs. His genetic composition is very much a part of his character. In his first form, he is clever and calculating, (much like Imperfect Cell) and single-minded about achieving his final form. In his second form, he is a little more arrogant, (like Vegeta Jr.), but still single-minded about achieving his final form. In his final, and Super, he is extremely arrogant (Saiyan), he becomes very smug and he believes that every other living creature is inferior to him, and is shown to be very polite unless he loses his temper (all from Frieza). Ragnarök was designed to have the ability to absorb any biological mass by stabbing his victims with his tail. This process, called "bio-extraction," drains all the organic mass out of the target from the inside out. This attack increases Ragnarök's power, the exact amount depending on the victim's power level. Ragnarök was designed to absorb Dr. Vile's other androids (Android 21, Android 22 and 23) whole, integrating them into his systems. Each time he absorbs an android, he evolves into a more powerful being. Forms First Stage In Ragnarök's base form, he appears as a large, white and blue humanoid dragon. On top of his head are two large horns and he has large, long, black spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs. His chest contains all seven Chaos Shards, clearly visible, increasing his power greatly. Second-Stage In this form, Ragnarök's horns disappear, and he becomes much more humanoid, also becoming bulkier. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it will be in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two off-shooting horns of his head now go straight into the air, as well. In this form, he is at his largest with his height being more than double that of Goku's. Ragnarök-Super Form Ragnarök becomes much more humanoid in this form, complete with fully-formed nose and mouth. He appears much like and evil Super Saiyan Goku, with white hair instead of gold. Since he no longer has a need to absorb other creatures, his "hollow hole" is retracted and now used for absorbing ki, although, it is shown that he can still bring his hole out and absorb other people. His horns also reappear. Along with his previous two forms, he can brandish an aura the same color as a Super Saiyan. He is smaller than in his previous form, being only about Goku's height. Skills Kamehameha-is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to expel a streaming beam of ki energy. The blast can also be used with just one arm. In most variants, the user utters the word "Kamehameha" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Galaxy Gun-To utilize it, Ryun curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other exactly like Vegeta's Galick Gun) and then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. Garōga Bakuha: Loosely translated as "Wolf Fang Blast," Garōga Bakuha (Wolf Fang Blast) is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the chakra is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to expel a streaming beam of chakra energy (similar to Goku's Kamehameha). There are several versions of this move, including Double Garōga Bakuha, Super Garōga Bakuha, and 10x Garōga Bakuha. Spirit Bomb-He places his hands in the air, absorbs the energy of all life and creates a massive energy ball with it. He then throws the ball at his opponent, causing significant damage. He, since like Cell he has the DNA of other warriors, has other moves as well.